1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to fishing equipment and more specifically it relates to a sport fishing tackle box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous fishing equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to assist fishermen and anglers in using a variety of tackle to catch fish. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.